Mags' Story
by Pinksunsets
Summary: We know her from the Quater Quell but how did she end up there? Mags' story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit on the dock my feet skimming the clear blue water below me. My hands nimbly transform the green rope in my grasp into a perfectly woven net as I wait for my brother - Micheal - to finish on the boat. Since we're one of the better off families in District 4, I rarely have to help out on the boat but I still do every now and then just to have some time on the water. That's the best part about District 4 - the ocean lapping at your feet, the breeze in your hair, the sun kissing your skin - it doesn't get better than that.

However, it certainly can get worse, we may be one of the better off districts but we have our fair share of problems. People starve, get punished by peacekeepers, and hate the capital, here too. Not that anyone would admit it outloud. Even those bloodthirsty careers have a bone to pick with them - not about the games of course they're all for those. Ugh. I really hate the careers.

For the last two years I've had to train allowing me to see enough of their arrogance to hate them. I didn't even want to train in the first place but, two years back Connor got injured and I had to take out tesserae. I'm sixteen so my name is naturally in there four times, you add that to five tesseraes two years in a row, and the odds aren't really in my favor. Fourteen. My name will be in the reaping 14 times this year. In most districts that may be considered lucky but, here when so many have so much its more than enough to be a concern. Either way training is a waste of time. If I get reaped tomorrow, there's still no chance I'll win.

"Mags? You done with that net?" Micheal's voice snaps me back to reality. I bring the net over to him and watch him as he continues his work. We look a lot alike - light brown hair, light green eyes, and tan skin. I don't really remember my own dad so Micheal is the closest thing to a father I'll ever have. He was younger than I am now when he had to step up and take my dad's place. We had plenty of money to buy what we needed but Micheal always made sure we had what we wanted too. When he got hurt, I finally saw how much we depended on him, how much we needed him. I know it broke his heart to see me take out tesserae but, he knew we could use some extra help; and I had no idea how to work on the boat myself so tesserae it was. Thinking about that brought the reaping to the front of my mind again. Fourteen. Fourteen slips.

"There we are all finished up, ready to get going Magpie?" I could feel Micheal's eyes on my face so I tried to control my expression. His eyebrows knitted in concern letting me know I failed. "Thinking bout tomorrow?"

"Yeah, not a big deal though, " I've never been able to lie to Micheal very well and I can tell he doesn't buy it. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Seriously, Micheal I'm okay. There's at least a thousand slips in there I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Now c'mon we need to get home," I can tell he wants to say something but I'm right we need to go home.

As I lay in my bed I wonder why I even bothered trying to sleep. I was having my usual nightmare in which I'm watching some Capital lunatic torture my father (he was said to have died in a "fishing accident" but everyone knew he was a rebel killed in the war) but then it morphed into me watching the twins get slaughtered in an arena. I woke up right around the time Turquoise's throat got slit. The moon is shining through the window creating an errie mood in the moon. Perfectly ironic when you think about it. The more I think about tomorrow,the more I have to remind myself to breathe. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. It doesn't help. Simply thinking of leaving the twins mom and Micheal behind makes me want to puke. I think of Lily and how much she already helps mom and of Turquoise with those big eyes of his. I think of how much it would hurt if those big eyes had to watch his sister die. In seconds I'm up and pacing back and fourth unable to keep still with all the what ifs swarming in my head.

Before I know it I'm out the door and heading for the beach. The salty air is cool and refreshing. I slip off my shoes and walk along the shoreline. At some point the sun comes up and I realize I need to get home. The reaping is soon.

"Mags? Is that you?" My mom trills from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me, where's Micheal? "

"Upstairs waiting for you," I quickly run upstairs taking two at a time knowing he's probably worried.

"Where have you been? " He sounds happy, "I was worried sick!"

"I just had to get out of here, sorry won't happen again,"

"Whatever just hurry up and get ready," As he leaves he slams the door. I hate having him mad at me. There's a gold dress lying on my bed, I put it on in a haste and call my mom so she can do my hair and makeup. Everyone is expected to look their best on reaping day. My mom curls my hair then pins it onto my head leaving only a few pieces around my face. After she's done she plants a kiss on my cheek and leaves without a word. Guess I'm ready as I'll ever be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry it took so long for an update. Hope you like it! Please review! Also it would mean a lot if you checked out my other story Burn Alone! -Pinksunsets**

I feel the same restless feeling I get every year waiting for the names to be called. I

wish they would realize that we could care less about the history of Panem and the Treaty of Treason. But no the mayor is still up there droning on and on about how great the Capitol is and how we deserve the Hunger Games. It makes me sick.

I look around at the crowd. All the parents have the same look of anxiety on their face. No matter how terrible I feel for the tributes I can't even imagine what the families go through. Watching your daughter or big brother fighting to the death for entertainment has to be the worst possible feeling. I think of Mother, Micheal, and the twins having to watch me be killed national television, and feel bile rise in my throat. I fight the urge to go find them all and let them know everything will be okay - but I can't I have to stay here and see who they sentence to death.

The mayor finally finishes, proclaiming he's sure "District 4 is going to have a winner this year!" Immeadiatly after the mayor is off the stage Paspurus Weverly, District 4's escort, comes bounding on stage. He looks ghoulish with his pin straight maroon wig, and black facial tattos. Guess that's the Capitol for you.

"Why that speech gets me every time! Well no time for dilly dally, i'm sure your all ready to find out who the lucky tributes are!" his accent is terribly annoying "Ladies first - actually why not change it up a bit eh? Let's pick our male tribute first!"

Great more waiting. Paspurus' long bony hand reaches in the giant glass bowl and rummages around a bit before grabbing a slip. It becomes so quiet that you can hear a pin drop as we wait for him to read the name.

"The lucky tribute this year is Ashten Amestis!" My eyes scan the crowd to find a small gangly boy walking towards the stage. He can't be more than thirteen. He's just reaching the first step when one of the careeres volunteers. I look to see who

it is. Coral Danems. Great. Coral is the definition of a career - cocky, heartless, and unfortunatly lethal. "It seems we have a volunteer! What is your name?"

"Coral Danems, better remeber it your going to be hearing it a lot when I win," I try my best not to through up in my mouth. Paspurus ushers Coral to the back of the stage and makes his way over to the girl's bowl. My breathing quickens. Please let the odds be in my favor. His hand reaches in. He rumages. He picks one. My heart stops as he calls out the name.

"Magnolia Sienna" Time stops. I can feel the blood drain from my face. My name has just been called. Somehow I am on stage, my limbs don't seem to be connected to my brain. Maybe i'm in shock. I hear Paspurus ask for volunteers. Nobody because they think i'm a career. I scan the crowd for Micheal, he'll no what to do he'll be able to help me. His face is a cold mask but I see the pain in his eyes. That's right he can't help me; no one can. A glimpse at the screen reminds me to control my expression. No need to mark myself as an easy target now.

I snap back into reality. Coral is waiting for mento shake his hand. As quickly as possible I make contact with his hand. To myself I wonder if those hands will be the ones killing me. The mayor wishes us the best of luck and then i'm being ushered away by a herd of peacekeepers. They take me to the train station wuere i'm mobbed by the flashing lights of cameras. I plaster a smile on my face and try to win them over- i wave, blow kisses- because it's really nothing but a game right?

The room on the train is probably one of the nicest rooms I've ever been in. Velvet seats and marble floors. What a waste that I have to see it in these circumstances. The peacekeepers tell me I have an hour for goodbyes. I nod in reply. Mom and the twins come in first.

"Oh Mags -" I cut my mother off.

"I'm going to be fine mom. Your going to take care of the twins and make sure Micheal doesn't do anything stupid. I am coming back home mom. I sware," As I say the words I realize I mean them. I am going to try and make it home. I kneel down to talk to the twins "Now my little fishies your gonna stay cute while i'm gone. No growing up, got it?" They mumble yes and i give them each a hug and a kiss. My mom pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses my hair. I feel a tear fall as they walk out.

Maybe a minute after they leave Micheal is here picking me up and crushing me in his arms. "Your going to be fine Magpie your strong enough to get through this. Listen to your mentor and pay attention in training. I know you can do it. I beleive in you,"

His last sentence does me in. I breakdown in his arms and let him hold me like he did when I was a little girl. The peacekeepers come in and tell us we have ten minutes. Micheal wipes away my tears and pecks me on the cheek and walks away. I think how I may never see him again which brings on another round of tears.

An automated voice announces that we are departing for the capitol. I catch one last glimpse of my home and it fades into the background for what might be forever.


End file.
